


True

by sunwashigh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Modern Thedas, spandau ballet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashalla Lavellan is feeling down and The Iron Bull decides to take her out on their first date ever to some diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the cheesiest romance song, "True" by Spandau Ballet. I'm really bad at naming food by the way. But the Cary Grant Burger is like an All American Burger that is like the standard of burgers ya know. The Shirley shake is a vanilla shake with caramel and chocolate with tons of whip cream. The Ingrid Berger is a small burger, sort of like the Grant, but smaller. The Gable cake is basically a marble cake.

He never took her out on a date, but she didn't mind. They were busy with their job. But tonight was different. He waited for her in the car. She was taking long, wanting to get her makeup right with the right dress that wouldn't make her belly look fat. The big man chose a nice ironed shirt with nice enough slacks. She walked out of their house, awkward on the tiny heels. Ashalla rarely wore them. The last time being for that one fancy formal her organization was invited to. That was three years ago. His mouth opened, watching her. The Iron Bull was always amazed when he saw her to be honest. His heart would swell with love, but tonight she truly was glowing.

She got in the car, giving him an odd look. "What?" He kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful, Kadan." She chuckled, "You're trying real hard tonight huh?" The Qunari guffawed, backing out. "Can I just flatter my wife?" She blushed looking out the window. Why was she nervous? This was the man who tied her up in so many positions, pushed her to her limits, married her and dealt with her emotions.

The drive was quiet, just NPR playing. Ashalla hated NPR and talk radio unless it was Varric's podcasts. He just had a way with details, making a story out of everything. Her husband changed the channel once to an eighties station. His lips curled up as he sang along to Simple Minds. "I was only thirteen when this song came out. My friends and I went and saw the movie and man, the song just took off."

"You're old." She remarked, giggling. Their age difference didn't bother her much. He was The Iron Bull to her and she loved him. Even if he was taking her to a bar for their first date ever.

  
They arrived at some diner. Her honey eyes held back an eye roll. "Why here?" He just kissed her forehead. "Don't worry." They walked in. Ashalla felt overdressed, her hand resting on her swelling belly. The people inside were dressed casually, apron around their waist. The decor of the restaurant was fifties and sixties. She sighed, an era she did not live in. "Two please."

They sat in a booth next to the jukebox. Their eyes barely met as she read the menu. It was all so human, an experience her parents and keeper denied. His hand reached over the table, interlacing with her right hand. Spandau Ballet started playing. The man shot her a look, before mouthing the words. "So true. Funny how it seems. Always in time, but never in line for dreams." He belted out, holding his fist as a microphone. "This is the soouunnddd of my sooouuull. This is the sounddd." Ashalla covered her face, focusing on the names of burgers, named after actors and movies from the Golden Age of Hollywood. He continued to sing, quieter now.

The waitress came over. She was dressed in a graphic tee with Templar in Training written on the front with dark jeans. Her hair was pulled back, long and dark. Her makeup was remarkable, Ashalla noted. She needed to look up tutorials to keep her from the basic eyeliner look that she had been rocking for years. Iron Bull smiled up at her, "I just love this song so much."

She just nodded. "It comes on a lot. Do you know what you want or do you need more time?" Bull shook his head, "I think we're ready." She got ready, pen to the paper. "Okay, I'll take the Cary Grant Burger without the bacon and a Shirley shake." She turned to Ashalla. Her eyes scanned before sticking to her first decision. "The Ingrid Berger with a water."

Before the waitress left, Iron Bull stopped her. "Wait before you go, can we also get a Gable cake? Ala mode. It's our first date ever." The waitress added that, "At the same time as your order or after?" He thought for a moment. Ashalla might be too full by the time cake would come, but it was marble with chocolate icing, just like their wedding cake, except the quality not like their wedding. This wasn't Val Royeaux. "After. We might just take it home with us." "Huh, okay."

Her eyes darted to his as he ordered his food. She loved cakes. And the pregnancy was definitely sparked those cravings. She wanted so many of those frilly cakes. The tiny ones with the rose decorations that tasted like strawberries. The medium ones she would share with Solas, the other cake lover, with the chocolate stars and constellations. Ah and the large one at their wedding! Just like the cheap Gable cake.

When the waitress left, she started singing. "Why do I find it hard to write the next line? Oh I want the truth to be saidddd!"

His eyes widened in shock. Did she just? He started singing the chorus, hands flat on the table. He plotted how he would do it, dancing in front of her and in front of the restaurant. He already knew some of the patrons thought he was menacing. It was the horns, but with his dancing and singing for his wife, would they think differently? Fuck what they think. He would twirl around, using a fork as a microphone, get on his knees to stare at her beautiful eyes. Get drunk on her aura.

When the final verse played, the Qunari stood dancing around the table, just for her, that smile. She watched, panicked, but amused, singing along. The people around, turned to watch as the burly man got into it. They didn't mind it much. He kept his movements central to their table, tunnel vision on the small woman in front of him. She turned to sit on her calf to give him her full attention. She married him for a reason. He made her laugh, forget herself for a while. "I know, I know, I know this much is trueee!" When the song ended, he sat down, joining in on the laughter that erupted from her lips.

Around them, people clapped.

The waitress arrived with their food a few minutes later. The couple kept their hands clasped together, barely speaking again, content with their presence. He kissed her hand a few times, butterflies awakening in her stomach. "One Ingrid Berger with a water and a Shirley shake with a Grant Burger." The couple's hands separated. Ashalla didn't like the emptiness between her fingers. "Ah, and my manager told me to tell you to refrain from anymore 'concerts.' It disrupts the peace, sir." She left.

He scoffed. "Disrupts the peace... I was the one with the standing ovation." Ashalla giggled, taking a sip of her water. "I love you." His face lit up. "Really, Kadan?" She wished the table didn't separate them. "Yes, vhenan." His face flushed with a slight gray, his blush. She grinned. "I love you too." A silence fell over them. "We're going to be good parents. We're going to be okay." The words soothed her heart as she took a bite of her burger. "I hope so." He nodded. "I know so."


End file.
